Un desolado corazón de hielo
by picahuesos
Summary: El corazón ha de sufrir antes de encontrar el amor de verdad, pero será posible ¿que esta alma desolada halle la paz y libertad que le fue arrebatada de tan horrenda manera?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, se me ocurrió esta historia hace unas noches, pero hoy me he decidido a publicarla, espero les guste.

- CAPITULO 1 -

El sol asomaba en el reino de Arendell, anunciaba un hermoso día nevado para todos sus habitantes, la reina se encontraba descansando pero se movía sin cesar en su suave cama y su frente estaba bañada de sudor provocada seguramente por alguna pesadilla; de repente se despierta bruscamente reprimiendo un grito en su garganta, miró a su alrededor con temor, pues, tenía miedo que se hiciera realidad. Se tomo unos minutos para reponerse ya que no deseaba perturbar a su hermana, quien dentro de un par de meses daría a luz a mellizos y no quería atormentarla con tal pesadilla.

"Solo…es…u…una…pesadilla", murmuro secándose el sudor, "todo está bien"

Se levanto con pesar aun con las temibles imágenes en su mente, necesitaba urgentemente relajarse y se dirigió a tomar un baño de burbujas para olvidar la pesada noche, estaba tan relajada que se quedo dormida nuevamente y, como paso en la noche, aquellas horripilantes escenas regresarón a infundirle temor. Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas sin parar, se abrazo a si misma cerca de media hora para sumergirse en el agua fría y admirar el techo, podría haberse quedado así hasta el medio día pero escucho unos suaves golpeteos en la gran puerta blanca.

"¿Q…quién es?", recuperando la compostura tras enderezarse.

"Soy yo Elsa", dijo la suave y preocupada voz de su hermana menor, "¿Te ocurre algo?"

"N…no, nada", logro articular, "Saldré en un momento"

"Es…está bien", la escucho muy convencida.

"Pero que me sucede", llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

La joven reina término su baño para usar uno de sus hermosos vestidos de hielo, era largo con fascinantes figuras de copos de nieve y sostenido por un tirante en el hombro derecho pero sin su capa, para luego peinarse con una trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo. Miro su reflejo en el espejo, no pudo evitar una mirada triste pero se lavo rápidamente su rostro por 2 veces hasta ocultar el rastro del llanto.

"Debo evitar contárselo a Anna", se dijo a sí misma, frente a su reflejo.

La reina salió dirigiéndose al comedor donde tomaría un buen desayuno en compañía de su familia, al llegar vio a Kristoff compartiendo su habitual zanahoria con su inseparable Sven, quien estaba junto al simpático Olaf, y a su hermana consumiendo demasiado chocolate tras haber devorado un plato de huevos y varios trozos de panes.

"Veo que han desayunado bien", les dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Um..ummumum", murmuraba su hermana al masticar su apreciado postre.

"Tranquila, mastica bien", acercándose a ella, tomo un plato de sopa caliente y un jugo de naranja.

"Majestad…"

"Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre", le regaño la reina para después tomar un poco de su bebida, "pues, ya eres familia", señalando a su hermana, quien solo amplio su sonrisa y siguió comiendo.

"Está bien su majes… digo Elsa", rascándose nervioso la cabeza.

"¡Adoro los momentos en familia!", exclamo el muñeco de nieves, provocando la risa de los presentes.

Apenas terminaron, la joven pareja se dirigió a dar un paseo en el patio trasero en compañía de Sven siendo montado por Olaf, pero Elsa se encamino a la biblioteca ya que tenía trabajo por hacer, camino alrededor de los enormes pasillos siendo alumbrada por la calidad luz, la cual hace un año no podía admirar como era debido. Se detuvo ante una puerta de madera con un marco dorado, la cual abrió despacio y se sentó en su escritorio, repleto de cartas con asuntos comerciales, las leyó todas con la atención requerida para comenzar a responderlas. Cuando termino se acomodo en la silla, por extrañas razones se sentía débil muy cansada y sus parpados se cerraron, sentía como su respiración decrecía en pocos segundos pero no podía hacer nada por levantarse.

**-SUEÑO DE ELSA-**

Su reino estaba en ruinas y la sangre de inocentes esparcidas en sus calles, en el centro de la plaza se podía observar una guillotina de gran tamaño, donde una joven (llena de heridas en su cuerpo) estaba por ser asesinada por un hombre de siniestra sonrisa y una peculiar voz, una tan familiar pero repudiada.

"¡Hasta nunca, reina de las nieves!", escucho su voz cerca del oído, sintió la frialdad de sus manos dándole una bofetada en su mandíbula, de la cual broto sangre pero sin grito de dolor por parte de la joven; "Veo que te resistes, pero eso se puede arreglar", volvió a escucharle pegado a su oído, más ahora sintió un intenso dolor en su espalda, el despiadado ser la empezó a azotar con un látigo de tres puntas hasta ver sus frágiles huesos salir de su destrozada piel, pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos celestes.

"Eso es", parando de azotarla, "me gusta apreciar tu terror, tu debilidad y tu impotencia de no haber podido salvar ni a tu familia ni a tu reino", con desprecio total hacía la joven para luego romper parte de su vestido, dejando al descubierto más heridas y sangre coagulada en ellas.

"N..n…no hay duda…de que eres…peor….que una b….bestia", logro articular a pesar del dolor.

"¡Eso crees!", dándole una fuerte patada en su rodilla fracturada, "eso no es nada", susurrándole al oído.

"Hans, esto no se…quedara así", susurro jadeando y tratando de deprimir más llanto.

"Pero que tonta eres", tomándola de la barbilla ensangrentada, "no pudiste detenerme".

Hans la coloco en la guillotina, ella ni se inmuto puesto que nada tenía, todo lo había perdido ya; cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe final, el que le daría fin a su tormento. De la nada llego la oscuridad.

**-FIN DEL SUEÑO-**

La reina despertó con un grito agudo, su respiración estaba acelerada y sentía gran temor, miro hacía la ventana para descubrir que ya había atardecido, se incorporó lentamente, pues, se había debilitado más con este último sueño, no más bien pesadilla. Casi no podía respirar y le costó un buen tiempo dirigirse a la salida, no tenía hambre por lo que se encamino a su habitación donde se desvistió para colocarse una pyama de tonos celestes, se acurruco en su cama aun con el terrible recuerdo de hace poco.

"So…solo son pesadillas", mirando el atardecer desde su cama, estuvo así hasta escuchar la voz de su hermana.

"Elsa", con tono preocupado, "¿segura estas bien? ¿Por qué no has comido?"

"No tengo hambre", articulo en voz baja.

"Al menos tomate este té"

"No, gracias", casi como un murmullo.

"Está bien", retirándose.

La reina cerró sus ojos, esperando no tener tan atroces pesadillas, temía por su pequeña familia y esperaba que nada malo ocurriera. Con estos pensamientos sucumbió al sueño.


	2. La decaída de la reina

La luz de los rayos solares inundaron la habitación de la reina, quien se despertó con jadeos causados de otra pesadilla, se dirigió a su tocador donde pudo apreciar su rostro cansado, se vistió con uno de sus varios diseños de hielo y se hizo su típica trenza. Estuvo sentada por otros minutos tratando de olvidar la noche que tuvo, pero no funcionaba, la sangre inundaba su mente y se empezó a marear; respiró profundo y tomo un sorbo de agua, una vez tranquila volteo hacía la puerta, se paró y se encamino a ella. Se encamino al comedor donde pidió un plato de frutas y un vaso con agua de frutas, espero unos cuantos minutos su desayuno y apenas estaba tomando un trago de su bebida aparece su hermana con su suave saludo…

"¡Elsa!", abriendo las puertas con estruendo, provocando que su hermana casi se ahogará, "¡upss!", dándole una servilleta, "lo siento"

"Anna….¿cuántas veces te he pedido tranquilidad en las mañanas?", limpiándose.

"se me olvida", sentándose a su lado, "por cierto, el doctor nos acaba de decir que podrían nacer en un mes"

"Eso es bueno", dedicándole una calidad sonrisa, "por cierto, ¿y Kristtof?"

"Ahhh….se desmayó", encogiéndose de hombros; "Lo hubieras visto", ahogando las risas; "Se la paso diciéndome que no me preocupara porque él estaba ahí para mí y apenas nos comentó el doctor que serían mellizas escuche un fuerte estruendo y encontré a mi valiente héroe en el piso"

"¿Cómo esta nuestro temerario caballero?", dándole una mordida a la manzana.

"Esta recostado en nuestro cuarto", acariciando suavemente su estómago; "Seguro que se levanta más al rato"

"¿Y no vas a desayunar?"

"Pero ya desayunamos", mirándola con preocupación.

"¿Pues, qué hora es?", dándole otra mordida a su manzana.

"Elsa", mirándola preocupada, "pasan del medio día, estaba por ir a despertarte"

"¿qué?", dejando su manzana a medio comer.

"has estado actuando extraño estos últimos días, algo te preocupa", con tono preocupado, "¿qué ocurre hermana?"

"No pasa nada", desviando la mirada a su plato, "estoy bien", casi en susurro.

"Por favor, ya no soy tan pequeña", tocándole el hombro derecho, "se que tienes algo"

"No es nada", parándose, dejando su desayuno sin terminar.

"¿A dónde vas?", parándose con cuidado.

"Debo atender unos asuntos comerciales", esquivando el tema, "Hazme un favor", dirigiéndose a la salida, "pídeme un té de jazmín"

"Está bien", susurrándole mientras la veía salir; "¿Por qué no confías en mí?", con un hilo de voz.

La reina llego a la biblioteca donde cerró las puertas, camino hasta las hileras de libros de la planta baja donde se recargo en el ventanal, dejo salir varios suspiros para dejarse caer al piso, se sentía tan agotada, su respiración se entre corto y su temperatura creció; temblaba pero no de frio, no sabía lo que le pasaba y de repente su vista se nublo. En una hora una sirvienta llamo a la puerta sin recibir respuestas, entro y deposito la charola con el té acompañado de unas cuantas galletas, estaba por irse cuando frente al ventanal diviso a la reina en el piso y sin perder más tiempo salió a buscar un médico de inmediato; no más de 10 minutos regresarón y la llevaron a su habitación, él le proporciono unas medicinas que debía tomarse cada 6 horas.

"Elsa", susurro su hermana agarrándole la mano derecha.

"Va a estar bien", abrazando a su esposa, "lo prometo"

"tengo miedo, es mi única familia, ustedes son todo lo que tengo", soltando lágrimas.

"no pasa nada", mirando preocupado a su cuñada.

La pareja se quedo observando a la joven tendida en la cama, esperando que despierte pero no lo hacía, al menos lograron hacer que ingiriera la medicina a la hora establecida por el doctor. Antes de la media noche regresarón a su habitación, deseando que despertará pronto y se sintiera mejor a la mañana siguiente.

-FIN -

Lamento tardar mucho en actualizar pero he tenido dificultades y acaba de ser el cumple de mi hermano, por no decir que estamos de "vacaciones" y no debo usar "la laptop" porque tenemos que convivir. Tratare de actualizar más seguido, disfruten ¡VERANO!


	3. La venganza inicia

La reina despertó con los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro, no recordaba haber llegado a la cama anoche pero se sentía algo mareada, ni siquiera pudo levantarse y cuando estaba por volver a intentarlo entro su hermana llevando una charola, donde había una bebida de color verde oscuro y un emparedado.

"Aun estas débil, el doctor dice que debes tomar esta medicina y tratar de comer", ofreciéndole la medicina; "Nos asustaste mucho hermana", viéndola tomar la medicina en varios sorbos.

"Lo siento", mordisqueando el emparedado.

"No te preocupes, mientras tu estés a salvo todo ira mejor", sonriéndole.

Las hermanas apreciaban el atardecer tomando una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente, les gustaba ver los brillantes colores que este generaba, poco imaginaban que su tranquila vida se desvanecería en cuestión de horas.

"Me alegra verte mejor hermana", dándole otro sorbo a su bebida favorita.

"Gracias", dándole una cálida sonrisa, "muero por ver a mis sobrinas", viendo la panza de su hermanita.

"Yo también", dejando su taza en la mesita de madera, "solo espero ser buena madre"

"Lo serás", tomando lo último de su chocolate.

"eso espero", acariciando su panza con delicadeza.

"Lamento haberte asustado estos últimos días", bajando su cabeza, "no fue mi intención"

"No tienes porque", viéndola sonriente, "para eso estamos, ¿no?"

"si", dejando su taza vacía junto a la de su hermana.

"Sabes, ya sé cómo llamare a mis hijas"

"¿Cómo?", dijo con suma curiosidad.

"Elizabeth y Elsa"

"¡Oh, Annna!", parándose a abrazarla.

"Que puedo decirte, te adoro", devolviéndole el gesto.

"¿Me he perdido de algo?", escucharon la voz de Kristtof entrando.

"No, nada", dijeron al unísono.

"Bueno", encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué tal tu día?", pregunto la menor de las dos.

"Estupendo", sacudiéndose el cabello, "pero Sven me tiró al ver a una linda rena"

Las risas no tardarón en surgir, estuvieron platicando un buen rato hasta que el sol se oculto, entonces se dirigierón a descansar; así como los demás habitantes del reino, pero nadie estaba al tanto del peligro cercano a ellos.

Cerca de las 11 de la noche, en el corazón del bosque se encontraba una figura tapada por un saco negro, su vestimenta elegante se reflejaba en el lago, y en su mano derecha sostenía una filosa espada; se movía impaciente por echar a andar su atroz plan, detrás de él estaban 30 soldados totalmente armados sentados a la espera de cualquier orden.

"Pronto obtendré mi venganza", decía el encapuchado soltando siniestras carcajadas, "muy pronto mi espada degollara tu piel blanca y admiraré el dolor de tus ojos celestes", mirando al castillo, "pero no sin antes hacerte sufrir"

"Estamos listos jefe", dijo la voz de su capitán.

"Quiero que 5 de ustedes incendien las casas y maten a cuantos puedan", parándose del tronco donde se encontraba sentado, "15 de ustedes arrematen contra el castillo por la puerta de la cocina, maten a quien este a la vista", volteando a verlo, apreciando su escalofriante sonrisa deseosa de sangre, "el resto de ustedes me acompañaran a secuestrar a la reina"

"Lo que usted diga"

"Nos vamos ahora", montando su caballo e iniciando el plan.

5 Se dirigieron a gran velocidad montados en sus caballos negros a incendiar las casas, gritos se hicieron presentes, las personas tratando de escapar y algunas siendo asesinadas por estos terribles hombres; en la parte de la cocina entraron el resto de ellos siendo dirigidos por el encapuchado, quien llevo a 10 hombres a las habitaciones reales y los 15 restantes se quedaron peleando contra los guardias reales, que despertarón con los gritos del pueblo.

"Anna, Kristtof", sacudiéndolos apresuradamente.

"¿q…que pasa?", susurro la joven.

"5 minutos más"

"¡Despierten!", les grito cerca de sus oídos.

El grito despertó a la pareja de golpe, incluso a Sven y Olaf, quienes tenían un sueño pesado; la joven reina portaba un vestido largo de tirantes y en su rostro se reflejaba el miedo. Les indico que se vistierán lo más rápido posible mientras les guardaba en dos mochilas con todo lo necesario, las cuales las amarro en el lomo del confundido reno, apenas termino le puso su silla de montar y sus riendas. Llamo al preocupado muñeco de nieve y lo sentó en la montura, para luego indicarle a su familia que hiciera lo mismo.

"Elsa", con ojos llorosos, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Kristoff", ignorando a su hermana, "prométeme que los cuidarás"

"Lo prometo", con un nudo en la garganta.

"Están atacando el castillo y la aldea, yo me quedaré a ganar tiempo, necesito que salgan por el pasadizo", presionando la lámpara de techo, con lo cual una parte de la pared se abrió, "saldrán por el bosque, vayan al poblado más cercano y quédense hasta que todo se resuelva; es más, hasta que nazcan las niñas", con lágrimas en sus ojos, "por favor Kristtof"

"Si Elsa", tras lo cual se dirigió velozmente por el pasadizo a pesar de las peticiones de su esposa.

Cuando la pared volvió a cerrarse la reina se dejo caer, el dolor casi la sucumbió pero tenía un deber como gobernante, salto por la ventana para ir en auxilio de su gente, horrorizada por la sangre de varios de inocentes se incendio su furia; con sus poderes apago las llamas y azoto a los causantes de aquel dolor, de repente se vio rodeada por varios hombres a quienes trato de mandar lejos con sus poderes, pero eran muchos para ella y sin que pudiera hacer nada sintió un pañuelo húmedo en sus labios, en menos de un minuto su mundo se vio negro.

"Jefe, aquí esta", dándole en brazos a la joven.

"¡Jajajajajajajajaja!", guardando su espada, "perfecto", quitándose la capucha, dejando ver sus cabellos marrones y mostrando una cruel sonrisa.

El ex príncipe saco de su mochila un collar de metal y unas cadenas, se las coloco a la reina; la amarro al lomo de su caballo y con los hombres que le sobrevivieron (apenas 20 hombres, un par de ellos con graves heridas) se encamino a su guarida.

Apenas llegó arrojo a la reina en una camilla de paja, observo a su cautiva pensando las torturas que podría hacerle, les dio a sus hombres la paga que les prometió y también las indemnizaciones de las bajas; también les dio indicaciones de evitar que alguien se acerque a su guarida, espero hasta estar en su cuarto para hablar con su aliado, quien se presentó como de costumbre en la esquina más alejada de la luz.

"Estamos a punto de lograr nuestro cometido", exclamo la sombra con una tenebrosa voz.

"Así es, al fin yo tendré el lugar que me pertenece como rey de Arendel (perdón si así no se escribe) y tu", tratando de verlo entre tanta oscuridad; "tendrás todas las almas en pánico que absorberás"

"No tienes idea de lo que he esperado para deshacerme de esos irritantes guardianes", con desagrado al pronunciar lo último.

Mientras que cerca de un poblado estaban llegando los príncipes, el joven les explico lo sucedido y se les acomodo en una casa donde la adolorida madre se puso a llorar en el hombro de su esposo.

"tranquila Anna", acariciándole sus cabellos, "todo estará bien"

"temo por mi hermana", susurrando.

"lo sé", ahogando su llanto, "te prometo que todo se solucionará", dándole un beso en la frente; "Elsa es fuerte"

"Espero tengas razón"; con ojos llorosos.

Sven estaba echado junto a Olaf, ambos estaban con el alma decaída, pero no podían hacer nada, solo esperar que ella estuviera bien; no pudieron conseguir el sueño hasta entrada la madrugada.

Al menos la mayoría de los habitantes del reino se salvaron, lamentablemente hubieron un par de huérfanos, quienes fueron acogidos por otras personas, ya en la mañana Anna junto a Kristtof deberían buscar solución.

_FIN CAPITULO_

Lamento tanto estas demoras pero he tenido días apretados, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el próximo viernes, lo prometo, pero puedo subirlo un poco antes.


	4. El comienzo del infierno

Hans se encontraba en el cuarto de torturas alistando sus herramientas, diviso unos cuantos rayos de luz filtrarse por la pequeña ventana, llamo a sus guardias para que trajeran a su prisionera; en cinco minutos se la arrojaron a sus pies y les pidió que se marcharan. Agarro la jarra con agua en la mesa debajo de la ventana y vertió su contenido en el rostro de ella, con lo cual despertó con jadeos hasta visualizar su horrenda cara.

"Hans", enojada pero con un poco de miedo, "¿Qué quieres y como llegaste?"

"Pobre e ingenua reina", aventando la jarra contra la pared, "he estado 1 año encerrado en una asquerosa celda, sin más alimento que una pieza de pan y una copa de vino", poniendo muecas, "logre escapar", acercándose a ella, "para tener mi venganza contra tu reino", agarrándola de la barbilla, "primero lo hare contigo, ya verás el cambio que te hare y empezare con ese lindo rostro tuyo", estrellándola contra el duro piso, provocando un débil gemido de dolor.

Elsa trato de levantarse pero él la jalo de su trenza hasta la mesa, donde ato sus piernas en las patas traseras y de la cadena (donde tenía atadas sus muñecas) de la parte delantera de la mesa; para después ir a sacar un cuchillo muy filoso de un viejo armario.

"Me pregunto qué tanto sobrevivirás", jugueteando con el arma de mano a mano, "espero tomes tu tiempo, porque me gustaría ir por tu hermana apenas termine contigo"

"Ni se te ocurra", fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Ah, ah", volteando a verla, "no estás en posición para exigir majestad", señalándola con el arma, "pero ¿Qué te parece tu vida por la de ellos?" "Créeme, nunca olvidare la satisfacción de arrebatarte la vida", acercándose a ella con una sonrisa burlona.

"Entonces has conmigo lo que quieras, pero aléjate de mi familia"

"Así que una vida por otra, ¿eh?"

"Si", en un murmullo apenas audible.

"Por mi bien", llegando a su lado, "ahora, espero oír tus llantos pronto"

Apenas dijo eso le rozo con el cuchillo ambas mejillas, causando heridas poco profundas de las cuales brotaron sangre; empezó a lamerla por varios minutos y de ahí la abofeteo con el arma hasta que un pequeño charco se formo a sus pies. La reina no daba gritos ni llanto, esto le enfureció y le enterró el cuchillo en su mano derecha para luego repetirlo con la izquierda, solo brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos celestes, a pesar de estar perdiendo cantidades de tan vital liquido.

"Chica fuerte, ¿no?", con una perversa mirada, "¿te importaría mostrarme algo de tu blanca piel?", cortando parte de su vestido, dejando ver su estomago plano; "Creo que una linda cortada se vería bien aquí", rozando con el filo del arma alrededor de su ombligo, la reina gemía levemente del dolor.

Hans reía al verla sufrir de ese modo, pero él quería más, entonces comenzó a lamerle la nueva herida mientras rasguñaba los brazos de ella con la misma arma, sin poder evitarlo soltó fuertes gritos de dolor, su captor se lleno de alegría con su logro que decidió que por el momento fue suficiente para calmar su sed de venganza.

"Jared y Ken", llamo con voz potente.

"Díganos jefe", entrando tras unos minutos.

"Llévensela", señalando a la adolorida reina, "cúrenle las heridas, porque dentro de 1 hora me la traerán de nuevo"

"Como usted quiera", yendo a cumplir su cometido.

La arrojaron contra la paja, la cual se lleno de sangre rápidamente, para después curarle las heridas y dejarla bajo llave. No podía hacer nada para cambiar su suerte, solo le alegraba saber que su familia viviría por varios años más.

"Anna", murmurando con dificultad antes de perder el conocimiento.

Una hora después la despertarón los guardias para llevarla ante su captor, camino con la frente en alto sin importarle las heridas; cuando llegarón ellos se retirarón de inmediato.

"Sigues viva", caminando hacía ella, "veremos por cuánto tiempo"

"No me das miedo", con ojos enfurecidos.

"Por ahora", tomándola fuertemente del cuello para encadenarla a la pared del mismo, "veamos qué dices tras unos azotes"

Él empezó a azotarla con un látigo de tres puntas, este le jalaba trozos de piel cuando llego a azotarla por veinteava vez, su espalda se torno roja y apenas se podía mantener en pie, sus lágrimas formaron un charco mezclado con la cantidad de sangre que había perdido hasta entonces debido a tan insensible trato, apenas llego el atardecer sintió un ligero alivio.

"Por ahora te dejare descansar", guardando el látigo ensangrentado, "espero sobrevivas sin que te curen las heridas", saliendo del lugar con varias risas.

Elsa se derrumbó entre llantos de lamento y preocupaciones, tardo un buen rato en conciliar el sueño, a pesar de desear estar al lado de su familia sabía que no lograría salir de esta pero al menos salvo a quienes amaba de todo corazón y rezaba porque tuvieran una vida larga, prospera y mejor destino al que ella se ve forzada a enfrentar en estos momentos.

"Espero estén bien", susurro a la nada antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad, la cual le da descanso a la tortura inhumana que sufre y soportará al siguiente día, pero no sabe cuánto tiempo más es capaz de resistir.

Anna estaba destrozada, no sabía nada de su hermana y apenas había podido pegar el ojo a la almohada, su marido se hallaba a su lado tratando de reconfortarla sin mucho éxito mientras Olaf se la pasaba mirando por la ventana abrazado de la habitación donde les habían dado asilo.

"Ya verás que todo irá bien"

"Eso espero pero siento un mal presentimiento….co…como si nunca más la volviera ver en la vida", con ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

"Tranquila, debes descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy largo reconfortando a quienes perdieron familias", suspirando, "El capitán me indico que está haciendo lo imposible por recuperar a tu hermana"

"Ella no merece esto, ¿Por qué?", sollozando con más fuerza.

La pareja se abrazó hasta que la luna salió a su encuentro, el sueño los arrastro en segundos pero ni eso pudo reconfortarla, no quería perder a su hermana y en su estado no era favorable estos sucesos.

Lamento tardarme demasiado pero estoy actualizando lo más posible mis historias y estoy consciente que quieren que actualice con más rapidez, si logro escribir otro capítulo lo subiré, gracias y sigan dejando comentarios.


	5. El fin es solo el principio

La pareja estaba durmiendo profundamente hasta que los leves golpes les despertaron, el joven se estiro perezosamente, se acomodó los cabellos y beso tiernamente a su esposa, quien estaba intranquila pero se vio forzada a permanecer en cama mientras los cálidos rayos del sol entraban a través de la ventana; su esposo se levantó despacio ya que aún estaba algo adormilado pero se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte.

"Solo espérame, ¿sí?", poniéndose rápidamente su ropa para salir a ver si había noticias; "No tardo", la miro con tristeza y salió.

¿Alguna vez han visto a una mujer haciendo lo que le dicen? Bueno, el caso de la princesa no es de sorprendernos, al menos no a la mayoría; se vistió rápidamente y se en la puerta, pues, sabía que su marido le estaba ocultando lo sucedido a su hermana. Escuchaba apenas la plática de los soldados con su esposo, pero su corazón dio un vuelco de enorme dolor cuando escucho decir a uno de los soldados que a su hermana la iban a matar en el atardecer, se cayó de golpe y lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

"Elsa…", susurro con un inmenso dolor; "Tengo que ayudarla"; vio de reojo la habitación para asegurarse que Sven y Olaf siguieran dormidos para escabullirse por la ventana del 2do piso con extremo cuidado, con un poco de miedo se aferró a la escalera que estaba como a 20 pasos de ella; aferrada a la teja camino lentamente evitando mirar al suelo, cerró los ojos, recordando los bellos momentos cuando jugaba con su hermana antes de esta angustia, todo por un accidente. Al alcanzar la escalera desgastada, bajo con cuidado y desamarro un joven semental del establo, se sintió mal al hacerlo pero necesitaba salvar a su hermana o al menos intentarlo, pues ella era lo único cercano a su pasado.

"Espero llegar a tiempo…", susurro mientras el blanco corcel de crin negra galopaba a todo lo que da, puede ser un animal incapaz de comunicarse con una persona más sabe por lo que pasa la joven a quien lleva en su lomo.

En Arendelle, el malvado ser oscuro convenció al príncipe sin corazón llamado Hans de dar fin al sufrimiento de la reina con una muerte humillante y dolorosa, a lo cual estuvo de acuerdo sin pensarlo dos veces mando a dos de sus hombres a azotarla por dos horas mientras el resto preparaba el lugar donde le daría muerte, justo en el centro del reino. Los hombres obedecieron los deseos de su jefe, no tardaron más de 2 horas en construir una guillotina improvisada donde sería el final de la joven de mágicos poderes; la mortal arma fue colocada en el centro del reino sobre una plataforma de madera de 1 metro de altura, alrededor de esta pusieron los cadáveres de los pobladores asesinados cruelmente sin importar la edad o género, solo por un capricho de un berrinchudo.

"¡Señor!", dijo un hombre moreno, de mirada severa y varias heridas en sus brazos; "Ya hemos cumplido su mandato, ¿desea ya ejecutar a la prisionera?"

"Si, ansió estar presente en su muerte", dijo con voz siniestra el malévolo ser; "Ya veremos cómo reacciona ante la presencia de lo que ocurre cuando no se hace mi voluntad al momento"

"Si, como desee", exclamo con voz neutra antes de salir dando un leve portazo.

"¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!", lanzaba gritos el lunático; "Ya se acerca la hora", sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa; "A ver si eres tan valiente", con cara burlona se encamino a la salida.

"¿Quién lo diría?", exclamo la sombra desde el rincón más lejano del cuarto; "El muchacho tiene potencial, para ser un inepto", escabulléndose por la ventana más cercana para ver la muerte de cerca.

En la celda donde los rayos del sol apenas penetraban en la habitación fría y oscura, se encontraba una joven magullada de pies a cabeza, las profundas heridas en sus extremidades (brazos y piernas) apenas comenzaban a cicatrizar lentamente, sus ojos yacían rojos de tantas lagrimas acumuladas por tanto sufrimiento; por no decir que estaba muy deshidratada, el hambre ya ni le importaba pero logro sobrevivir sin agua al utilizar sus poderes para crear nieve y derretirla rápidamente en su boca, no temía a la muerte pero no deseaba postergarla más de lo que podía soportar su frágil y destrozado cuerpo. Al respirar, un dolor inmenso inundaba todo su ser, por eso permanecía recargada de la pared, al menos eso disminuía el dolor de sus costillas rotas. No se inmuto cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando paso a ruidosas pisadas acompañadas de burlas, la mayoría de estas las escuchaba todo el tiempo y ahora no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, lástima que no pudiera ignorar el dolor de sus heridas y silenciar el hambre; no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo le quedaba pero estaba segura que su última angustia sería poca cosa comparada con todo lo que ha pasado en poco tiempo.

"Parece que es momento de decir adiós a este mundo", dijo la voz áspera y rasposa de un viejo hombre de mirada severa; "El príncipe ha decidido acabar con tu tormento", entrando con paso firme sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

"¿Qué?¿no piensas hablar?", pregunto con mirada burlona otro joven con heridas recién cicatrizadas; "Descuida, estarás en otro lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni siquiera lo notarás"

"¡Torpe, desátala de una vez!", dijo el mayor; "¿A caso quieres ser castigado severamente por el jefe?"

"No, la verdad que no", malhumorado empieza a quitarle a la joven las esposas; "Al menos, todo acabará pronto"

"¡Apúrate quieres!", resoplo impaciente el viejo mientras se tronaba las manos.

La reina caminaba con paso lento, respiraba con dificultad por sus costillas destrozadas a mitad de la noche a manos del despiadado príncipe, los hombres la tomaron de los hombros con brutalidad para conducirla hasta la muerte.

No le importaba, pues su hermana se encontraba fuera de peligro y si para conseguirlo debía morir, valía toda la pena y sufrimiento por venir. ¿Acaso hay amor más grande del que se le tiene a un ser querido? No, no hay nada más valioso que amar a alguien, somos humanos buscando afecto. Los rayos del sol lastimaron sus sensibles ojos, pestañeo un rato antes de poder abrirlos nuevamente, sintió un poco de miedo al notar la imponente arma que marcaría el final de su camino pero trataba de calmarse y esperar que hubiera algo más alla de la muerte donde el dolor desapareciera.

"¿Lista para tu funeral?", le espeto con malicia Hans; "Después de esto iré por tu hermana y nadie podrá detenerme"

"¡Ni se te ocurra!", tratando de liberarse y abalanzarse sobre aquel monstruo.

"¡Jajajajaja! No me hagas reír", admirando la punta afilada de su arma del mal; "Tan débil como patética", volteando a verla; "Además, estoy por mandar a mis hombres en busca de la quisquillosa y gritona de tu hermana abriendo las puertas de mi reinado"

"Tu jamás serás rey, Ana se encuentra a salvo", mirándolo fijamente y le escupe en pleno rostro.

"¡Aaaahhh!", limpiándose el rostro con su pañuelo, su mirada se vuelve la de un loco y le da un puñetazo, abriendo la herida en sus labios y mejillas; "¡Vamos, que estamos retrasando el velorio!"

"¡Camina!", dijeron los hombres que la sostenían mientras la empujaban varias veces. La inmovilizaron mientras preparaban la hoja de la guillotina, Elsa solo podía ver los cadáveres de gente inocente, de niños solo por el capricho de ese desalmado ser. Lagrimas amenazaban salir pero las retenía todo lo posible, pero su corazón casi da un salto al escuchar la voz de su hermana, no, era imposible ¿cierto, cierto? Ella estaba segura que era un mal juego de su cerebro, lástima que no era así, lejos del alcance del príncipe pero a la vista del peligro estaba Ana montada sobre un semental.

"¡Mátenla!", ordeno Hans a sus hombres y volteando a ver a la reina con desprecio añadió; "¿Algo que quieras decir a tu hermana antes que la maten?"

"¡Ni se te ocurra!", grito a todo pulmón. Todo el mundo se quedó estático al ver que sus ojos se tornaban azules y empezó a temblar sin control, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo la reina de alguna manera expulso sus poderes congelando a todos cerca de ella, casi congelo también a su hermana pero por un pelo.

"¡Elsa!", grito asustada obligando al semental a pasar entre las estatuas de hielo, humanos hace segundos; "¡Elsa!", no tardo ni diez minutos en llegar hasta ella, se llevó ambas manos al rostro al encontrar el cuerpo magullado y sin vida de su hermana, lloro sobre este hasta sentir los brazos protectores de Kirstoff, quien le consolaba inútilmente pues sabía el dolor que sufría en esos momentos.

"Ven, enterrémosla aquí", le susurro en el oído.

"No, ella decía que quería en el rio o un arroyo, no recuerdo bien"

"¿Qué te parece en la laguna donde la llevamos?", mirando de reojo el cuerpo de la reina; "Ven, ella está en un mejor lugar, dicen que el fin es solo el principio"

"Está bien", destrozada en su alma.

La pareja coloco el cuerpo de la reina sobre la laguna, un hermoso lugar para descansar, dijeron unas palabras y le dejaron una carta con el título "reina de las nieves" antes de irse. Ya no querían el reino, solo alejarse de ahí; montados en Sven seguidos de Olaf y de una linda rena llamada Savira se encaminaron a un pueblo lejano con la esperanza de dejar a un lado el dolor.

Pasaron los años y una joven de piel pálida, ojos azul cielo, cabellos rubios y un vestido azul celeste andaba descalza alrededor de la laguna donde una pareja dejo un cuerpo magullado. La joven no estaba muy abrigada pero no sentía frio, veía la nieve con gran fascinación y de repente sintió algo, alzo la mirada para ver una silueta plateada de gran belleza, era la luna y le susurro un nombre…"Elsa, la reina de las nieves" Pero no podía recordar nada de su pasado, ¿habría tenido familia? Camino hasta toparse con las ruinas de un reino, se espantó al ver estatuas, pero ¿Cómo era posible? Sentía vida dentro de estas y de alguna manera se sintió culpable, de repente un sonido la hace voltear rápidamente y se espanta al ver hielo salir de sus manos y estallarse en el pecho de un pequeño, quien se convirtió en estatua en segundos. Ella quedo estática, hirió al niño, a un inocente pero no lo hizo apropósito, corrió en dirección a las montañas, ahí no -haría daño a nadie ¿cierto?

Lamento la demora y disfruten!


	6. ¿quien soy yo? parte 1

Lamento tardar demasiado en actualizar pero he tenido un par de problemas y ahora el internet esta algo corto, agradezco su paciencia, estoy un poco avergonzada pero tratare de subir más. En fin, disfruten y nos vemos pronto.

**Memorias de una reina**

No sé quién soy, solo recuerdo el día cuando salí del lago y donde me di cuenta que soy un monstruo, yo le hice eso a un pueblo entero ¿cierto? ¿soy realmente mala? No, no puedo serlo, aún tengo mucho que dar al mundo…pero…¿si nadie me acepta por cómo soy?

La reina no se dio cuenta, de sus manos salían unas luces azul cielo, creando un caballo de ojos azul cielo, lomo de nieve con pezuñas y crin de hielo. No lo sintió hasta que relincho detrás de ella, lo cual la espanto, giro suavemente y en su triste rostro se asomó una tierna sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te llamas?", dijo en un murmullo.

"Me llamo Grini su majestad", haciéndole una reverencia.

"Es un lindo nombre", acariciando su hocico; "¿Te he creado yo?"

El semental solo relincho de felicidad, al menos ya no estaría sola pero solo esperaba con todo su corazón que la gente también la quisiera, podía esperar toda una eternidad pues, a lo que ella comprendía es que ella estaba muerta o algo así. Si bien la luna no había vuelto a hablarle, ahora tenía una compañía, sin duda sobrenatural pero estaba acompañada de un mágico ser, o ¿era ella la de la magia? No, imposible, ella era un tanto…¿extraña?

Tras dos largos años de permanecer encerrada en su majestuoso castillo decidió dar un paseo al lugar junto a su inseparable amigo, le incomodo estar tan cerca de unos aldeanos pero al ver como la atravesaban sin inmutarse se asustó sin comprender. Tomo varias respiraciones, logrando calmarse, mirando a las estrellas decidió que era mucho misterio por hoy.

¿Habrá algo mejor para esta desolada alma?


	7. Un nuevo guardián parte 1

En el polo se encontraban los guardianes esperando una explicación de Norte, quien se mostraba muy preocupado caminando de un lado a otro.

"¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme que pasa?", pregunto un impaciente e irritado guardián al resto. Estaba recargado en la pared, entre el conejo de pascuas y un adormitado meme, no es que le hicieran perder la paciencia (bueno, no siempre) con sus singulares personalidades, es solo que…últimamente se ha sentido tan solo. No se quejaba, ahora tenía buenos amigos en quienes podía contar y confiar, pero nada llenaba ese hueco en su corazón.

"Tranquilo niño, cuando Santa tenga la mente clara nos dirá", murmuro el conejo afilando su boomerang, viéndolo de reojo.

"¡Deja de decirme niño!", cruzándose de brazos, "Tengo casi la misma edad que ustedes"; soltando un bufido.

"Tú lo has dicho", mirándolo burlón; "Casi nuestra edad"

"Orejas largas", murmurando.

"¡Mocoso malcriado!", poniéndose frente a él.

"¡Pies grandes y peludos!", exclamo enfadado el peliblanco.

"¡Escarcha larguirucho!"

"¡Ya guarden silencio!", exclamo irritado el barrigón. El resto de los guardianes se asustó ante el potente grito de Norte, pues era raro que él perdiera la paciencia con las discusiones de Conejo y Jack, a las cuales todos se habían acostumbrado. Tras un leve suspiro del hombre de la barba blanca todos se tranquilizaron, nadie lo culpaba, todos estaban igual o peor que él debido a los nuevos ataques de Pitch contra los niños y era más poderoso y peligroso que antes.

"¿Aaaa…alguna idea…Norte?", dijo Hada con voz suave esperando calmarlo un poco; "¿Ya has preguntado a hombre de la luna?", moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

De repente el nombrado se detiene abruptamente dejando todo el lugar en completo silencio, solo escuchaban sus respiraciones. Se voltea con una sonrisa y empieza a saltar de emoción, cuando se tranquiliza ve los rostros de sus compañeros, de su familia.

"¡Eso es!", exclamo acercándose al mundo, lo vio minuciosamente por un par de segundos y llamo a su gran consejero; "¡Como no pedí tu consejo hace rato!", riendo y dándose una palmada en la frente mientras el resto de los guardianes lo veían con asombro, no creían lo que escuchaban.

"¿En serio?", dijo un incrédulo joven de cabellos blancos dejando su discusión con su gran amigo peludo y bigotón; "¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?", mirándolo con ojos curiosos y una agradable sonrisa. Todos suspiraron, ahí estaba su viejo Jack, hasta hace unos meses se había sumido en una profunda tristeza que trataba inútilmente de disfrazar cuando estaba con ellos.

"Creo que ya está respondiendo niño", dijo Conejo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y señalando con la mano izquierda el reflejo de la luna eligiendo un nuevo guardián; "Aunque hubiera preferido otros 100 años antes de tener que soportar a otro nuevo", cruzándose de brazos y viendo burlonamente al guardián de la diversión y las travesuras.

El joven solo rodo los ojos y bufó indignado, como le fastidiaba que le llamarán niño, chico, mocoso y otros insultos. A pesar de querer con toda el alma regresarle el "cumplido" al roedor cascarrabias se recargo nuevamente en la pared cabizbaja, recordando su pasado, sobre todo a su hermanita a quien tanto extraña. De repente se acordaba de momentos que paso con ella, pero eran tan fugaces y borrosos que le dejaban un pequeño vació en vez de una mayor felicidad. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto a Conejo suplicar sobre una marmota ni de la elección del nuevo guardián hasta que una mano cálida lo sacudió levemente.

"Jack, Jack", se encontró frente a unos enormes ojos azules, lucían preocupados. "Deberías ver esto Jack", no supo cuántas veces lo zarandeo del hombre, pero cuando lo hizo se apeno.

"¿Qué ocurre?", con voz baja, sin mucho ánimo. Su amigo solo le señalo el lugar donde yacía una imagen de una hermosa mujer, quedándose sin aliento la contemplo largo rato. A pesar de no ser una imagen clara, podía ver las delicadas facciones de su rostro, su mirada profunda y su postura. Estaba muy seguro de que ella podría haber pertenecido a la nobleza, por la manera como ponía "¿Quién es ella?", ruborizándose levemente sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

"Es una leyenda…pero…no entiendo como ella sería una guardiana", dijo Norte con angustia en su voz, se le veía nervioso. "Nadie la ha visto en todo este tiempo, solo se ha hablado de sus poderes"

El joven se les quedaba viendo extrañado, no comprendía las miradas de preocupación, angustia e incluso miedo de sus amigos. ¿Acaso el hombre de la luna les mandaba a alguien peligroso para detener a Pitch? Sin comprender nada, vio nuevamente a la joven, sentía tristeza por ella pero también anhelaba conocerla. "¿Quién es ella Norte?", mirándolo de reojo.

"Lo único que sabemos de ella es que ha congelado a cientos de personas y le han apodado como la reina de las nieves o la dama fría", secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo ofrecido por uno de sus duendes.

"No es de fiar, prefiero a la marmota", añadió un disgustado conejo cruzado de brazos.

"Tal vez", dijo Hada con un poco de duda y temor, se movía inquieta de un lado al otro. "Pero estamos desesperados por detener a Pitch y…", viendo de reojo a la chica; "y….ella puede ser lo que necesitamos para detenerlo"

"Yo apoyo a Hada", dijo Jack con gran firmeza, parado a un lado de la joven. "Ustedes confiaron en mí", señalándose a sí mismo y luego a ella"; "¿Qué la hace diferente?"

"Jack, mira es…", buscando ayuda en los demás más nadie decía nada, solo le miraban con angustia. Norte, por primera vez en su vida no supo que hacer, no quería cometer error pero era crucial detener a Pitch. Resoplo antes de ver nuevamente al chico, quien ya se había impacientado mucho. "Muy bien, le daremos una oportunidad", resignado.

Al joven se le ilumino el rostro como nunca antes, sus ojos se agrandaron y todo en él reflejaba alegría, ansias y un sentimiento extraño. Le echo una última mirada a la imagen de la chica y escucho con gran atención a sus amigos.

"Si las leyendas son ciertas, ha de estar en Arendell"

"¿Pero si existió?", dijeron dudosos el conejo y el hada.

"Si, pero ahora es un pueblo con otro nombre y la verdad, no estoy muy seguro. Más debemos enfocarnos en las montañas, se dice que ella habita en un castillo echo de cristal, dicen que es mágico, algo increíble."

"Yo me congelaría ahí, ¿cierto?", dijo triste el hada.

"Si, lo siento amiga, tu deberías volver y vigilar a tus hadas", dijo conejo mirándola con preocupación, demasiado cerca. Al darse cuenta de la proximidad se separa bruscamente y se sonroja levemente. "Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto"

"No, esto es tarea para Jack", intervino Norte.

Todos dirigieron su mirada en el sonrojado guardián, se llevó la mano al cuello, necesitaba calmarse lo antes posible. Respiro profundamente antes de echarle una última mirada a la chica, hará todo lo que este en sus manos para traerla a su familia; si bien no los unen los lasos de sangre, están unidos por los mismos ideales y llevan una buena relación.

"Dejen esto en mis manos", dijo señalándose orgullo. Tomo firme su báculo de madera y se fue rápidamente despidiéndose con la mano. En todos estos años de su vida jamás había experimentado este impulso irracional de conocer a un ser, era algo extraño pero maravilloso. Ni cuenta se dio de haber llegado a los pueblos rodeados de nieve, donde disminuyo la velocidad para investigar si era el lugar señalado.

"Y yo creí que esto sería más sencillo", murmuro abatido el joven. Estaba recargado en el muro de una casa humilde en un pueblo de nombre raro. Fijo su vista en el espléndido anochecer del lugar, las estrellas brillaban intensamente, casi parecía que custodiaban a la luna llena. "Que bonitas", dijo cansado. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando cuando escucha las risas de unos niños detrás de él.

"Hey, ¿Quién eres?", lo cuestiono el pequeño de 5 años. De ojos azules y cabellos alborotados, de un tono rubio fuerte. Su ropa era humilde, tenía varias coceduras en toda su ropa, al igual que los otros dos niños. "Yo soy Erick", señalándose así mismo.

"Yo me llamo Emma", dijo una niña rubia de ojos azul cielo, de 8 años. "Soy su hermanita y él es Tom", señalando al niño castaño de ojos café claro. "¿Qué haces acá, no tienes frio?"

"¿A quién le hablan?", pregunto extrañado el castaño. A diferencia de los hermanos, él no podía ver a Jack, quien triste, se paró al lado de los rubios. "No importa, igual me tengo que ir", se despide con la mano y se va a su casa.

"¿Si pueden verme?", dudoso les pregunto. Al ver que asentían su sonrisa reapareció.

"Te pareces a la reina de las nieves", le dijo curioso el niño mientras jugaba con su ropa.

"¿Quién?", sorprendido de las palabras del pequeño. Los miro fijamente esperando respuesta, a lo mejor hablan de la misma chica elegida por el hombre de la luna. "¿La han visto?"

"Si, varias veces pero ella parece que no", dijo la chica con tristeza. "Ella no es mala, lo sabemos"

"¿Cómo estas segura?"

"Porque ella es…"

Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo y disculpen la demora. He tenido unas dificultades pero la actualizare a penas lo haga con mis otras historias.

Agradezco su paciencia y el tiempo que invierten en leer mis historias; nos leemos pronto.


	8. Quien soy yo parte 2

Cerca de un pueblo con un pasado trágico, se hallaba un castillo rodeado por los árboles; era un lugar mágico y misterioso. Parecía descuidado y vació. Sin embargo, un alma afligida caminaba a través de sus fríos y desolados pasillos. La joven estaba recargada en la ventana más alta, tenía la mirada perdida en las estrellas; de vez en cuando suspiraba al recordar lo poco que sabe de sí misma. Ya había perdido la esperanza de ser vista por alguien más aparte de Grini, su fiel amigo; por eso ya no le afecta cuando ve a los niños jugando entre sí, riendo y siendo felices.

A veces se pregunta si está destinada a algo mejor que estar rodeada de tanta frialdad. Un par de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules, con delicadeza se las limpiaba sin apartar la vista de los luceros del cielo nocturno. El semental la empujo suavemente con su hocico, nunca le ha gustado verla en ese estado, más solo puede tratar de reconfortarla.

"Gracias Grini", sonrió débilmente a su único e inseparable amigo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa en segundos. De repente una suave brisa la sobresalta, su semental relincha y la atrae hacía si con su hocico. La joven no entendía que sucedía hasta voltear lentamente, ahogo un grito de sorpresa al notar frente a ellos un ser que estaba recargado en la ventana, quien agarraba un palo largo de madera con escarcha cubriéndolo.

"Lamento entrar de esta forma majestad, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Soy Jack Frost"; dijo dando un salto y poniéndose frente a Grini, quien furioso le miraba siguiendo sus movimientos. "¿O prefieres que te diga por tu nombre Elsa?"

"¿Co…co…como sabes quién soy y…en serio puedes verme?", susurro con voz temblorosa. Su cabeza empezó a nublarse de terribles recuerdos, la sangre volvió a aparecer y su respiración empezó a incrementarse.

"Tranquila, todo está bien", intento calmarla mientras esquivaba las patadas del caballo. El joven guardián no podía alcanzarla, lamentablemente la criatura delante de ella se negaba a darle paso. "Necesito que me acompañes para que conozcas la verdad de tu historia…", bajando la cabeza antes de recibir tremenda mordida del hocico del animal. "…no eres quién crees, anda confía en mí y verás lo que el hombre de la luna quiere para ti"

Ni bien había terminado las últimas palabras cuando una incontrolable furia nublo el juicio de Elsa, lo cual provoco el descontrol de sus mágicos poderes y una ventisca descomunal rodeo al joven estupefacto en pocos segundos. El ambiente se volvió tenso para los tres individuos. Jack tardo unos instantes en convertirla en un soplido, dejando a la joven con la palabra en la boca.

El semental se había calmado desde el momento en que ella uso su don, a la cual ella llamaba maldición. Al notar la quietud de ambos seres vio la oportunidad de acercarse a la chica, sin dejar de vigilar a su protector, por obvias razones. Solo para estar en más confianza, le lanzo un poco de nieve a los ojos para dormirlo hasta convencerla de ir con él.

Elsa se asustó al ver noqueado a su amigo, miro al extraño frente a ella con una mezcla de emociones que iban desde el enojo al miedo y viceversa; aunque había algo en su interior que la hacía sentir algo incómodo en todo su ser. Al no saber qué hacer le lanza un poco de hielo para escapar de allí, no le gustaba abandonar a Grini, pero sabía que él la perseguiría sin dañarlo.

"¡Elsa, espera por favor!", gritaba el joven a punto de alcanzarla por la puerta de entrada del castillo. Entonces el destino (o como gusten llamarlo) quisquilloso le hizo tropezar de bruces, levanto la cabeza y se sacudió la barba de nieve. "Esto será más complicado", murmuro frustrado al perderle el rastro. A penas estaba poniéndose de pie cuando un semental le cae encima para luego morderle el trasero y salir tras la chica. "Ya me las pagaras", reteniendo lágrimas de dolor.

Mientras el joven guardián recuperaba el aliento, Elsa estaba recargada en un árbol, cerca del lago donde surgió hace años. No comprendía el por qué hombre de la luna la quería volver una guardiana, si nadie la puede ver, ¿Cómo esperar ser protector de gente que ni siquiera aprueba su existencia? Peor aún, no se sentía como un cobijo para ellos, sino un monstruo, un alma en pena buscando algo incierto en este mundo.

Tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de dos hermanos, quienes se acercaban entusiasmados a ella. El menor la abrazo fuertemente, provocando el sonrojo de la reina de las nieves, quien incapaz de articular palabra vio el rostro lleno de alegría en las dos criaturas.

"Hasta que nos ves tía", exclamo la mayor antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Elsa?", susurro el caballo estupefacto al notar la presencia de los niños. "¿Pueden vernos?", murmuro no muy seguro.

"Si, siempre lo hemos hecho pero nunca nos vieron a nosotros", dijo el niño sin dejar de abrazar a Elsa.

"¿Co..co…cómo es posible?", derramando un par de lágrimas.

"Es porque fuiste, eres y serás parte de nuestra peculiar familia", le respondió la mayor. Con gran cariño le limpio las lágrimas y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Recuerdas a alguien llamada Anna?", preguntaron curiosos los hermanos.

Anna. Ese nombre le sonaba tan familiar pero no lograba acordarse, tal vez fue antes de morir o después, no está muy segura. De repente su mente se nubla y la asaltan varia imágenes.

Bueno, hasta ahí la dejo, la siguiente parte la subiré este domingo, lo mismo para la magia del amor. Sin falta el domingo las subiré, antes de la media noche.

Buena tarde a todos, me voy porque tengo clases.


End file.
